


Benefits of Tongue Piercings

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed has a tongue piercing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 3, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald never figured Ed to be the type of person to be into body modifications, not that he's complaining when he finds out he is.





	

Oswald understood the point of body modifications. Growing up in Gotham he knew many people who covered their faces in piercings and were tattooed from head to toe. It for some was a form of rebellion, for others it was a sign to which gangs they were associated with, and others it was just because they thought they looked cute with a pierced nose. Personally, Oswald would never partake in the culture, on one hand his mother would have lost her mind if he had come home with a tattoo or piercing, on the other hand it was because he personally found the whole idea pointless. Tattoos and piercings cost quite a bit of money, money he at one time had not had and even now with the fortune he gained and inherited he didn’t find spending it on modifications a good investment.

When Oswald had met Edward, he had presumed the slightly younger man was of the same mind set. For all they had in common he often found that his young friend, his partner had a slightly older mind set. This was why it was rather a bit of a surprise one morning when Oswald noticed the shine of metal in Ed’s mouth. At first, he hadn’t paid any mind at all to what he thought he saw, then he shrugged it off knowing there was no way in the very depths of Hell that Ed would have a piercing. 

The more that he talked though the more Oswald noticed the metal ball that sat on top of Ed’s tongue.

“Ed?”

The taller man continued to talk. It was nothing of severe interest or importance or perhaps it was, Oswald admittedly hadn’t been paying the attention he knew he should be paying. It was an issue that he had promised to work on once they began dating, he struggled with it, but he really was trying.

“Edward”

This time he ceased in his babbling, a confused look settling upon his beautifully sharp features.

Oswald rested his elbow on the dining table, he settled his chin on the palm of his hand and leaned forward casually looking closer at his friend’s face. Ed remained still curious as to why the smaller man was inspecting his face all the sudden.

“Open your mouth”

“Excuse me?”

“Just open it, please.”

Ed glanced around the empty room as if making sure nobody was looking. He leaned in a bit as he opened his mouth allowing the older man a look.

Oswald smiled as his curiosity was sated, there was indeed a small metal ball perched on Edward’s tongue. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it other than curious as to why somebody like Ed would ever get a piercing in the first place. He also found himself wondering exactly why people were so overly fond of tongue piercings, he remembered in high school hearing boys brag about how the girls they hooked up with had tongue piercings, he never understood their excitement.

“So how long have you had that?”

“Had what?”

He rolled his eyes, “the tongue piercing Ed, I’ve never noticed it before.”

Ed leaned back in his chair, he suddenly seemed rather embarrassed. 

“I got it done when I was in college, normally I don’t wear it. It was something ridiculous that I had gotten done.”

Penguin giggled a bit at the faint blush on his friend’s cheeks, the giggling earned an annoyed glare from his friend.

“Apologies my friend, but I never took you for a man who would partake in piercing culture. You just don’t seem the type.”

“I was trying to prove something to some people I had known at the time, all that I proved is that I am capable of making idiotic decisions.”

Oswald moved his chair closer to Ed, the younger man watched him carefully.

“So, if you dislike it so much what made you start wearing the jewelry again?”

Ed averted his eyes, he folded his arms across his chest, and Oswald had to admit this slight pouting and brooding was charming. 

He placed a hand on his knee slowly running it up his thigh, he could feel Ed tense a bit beneath his touch.

“Tongue piercings have certain benefits when it comes to kissing and to certain sexual acts, you mentioned before that you wanted our relationship to be more intimate.”

Oswald pulled back a bit, he hadn’t expected that response.

“You’re telling me that you’re wearing it for me?” He asked slowly, carefully.

“It’s stupid, I know. I shouldn’t even assume that you would still want to, considering all that we have, you have gone through in the past year. I just remember you saying when we were talking before that you still wanted to and I thought maybe if I had my piercing in that you wou-“

Oswald cut his rambling short by pressing his lips to Ed’s. 

Ed placed a hand on the back of Oswald’s neck pulling him in closer, Oswald got out of his chair and moved to sitting upon the taller man’s lap. He placed his hands on Ed’s shoulders digging his fingers into the material of his shirt, he moaned softly when he felt the ball of the tongue piercing roll over the top of his own tongue. Ed’s fingers moved up to knot in his hair tugging gently drawing yet another little sound of pleasure from his bird. Oswald slowly ran his hands down over Ed’s chest as they continued to kiss, he moved from Ed’s mouth to his jaw leaving sloppy kisses against his skin.

He gave Oswald’s hair a sharp tug pulling him back, Ed smirked at the older man. There was a glint in his eyes that sent shivers through the smaller man, he let out a breathy moan when Ed licked up along the front of his neck the smooth surface of his piercing rolling against Oswald’s skin. He flicked his tongue against his earlobe before gently biting at it earning yet another deep moan from his boyfriend.

“Enjoying this?” Ed asked his voice a husky whisper.

Oswald could only nod his head in response, speaking wasn’t working out too well for him for the mean time. He pulled at Ed’s hair forcing him to pull back and look him in the eye, he found himself smirking at his partner. There was something about the lust and the need that he noted in Ed’s expression that filled him with a sense of pride, pride that he could bring this out in him. Oswald reached up caressing Ed’s cheek, he lightly trailed his thumb along Ed’s full bottom lip. He groaned when the younger man took his thumb into his mouth gently sucking on it, he felt the piercing pressing against his skin and suddenly found himself wondering just how nice it would feel pressed against other areas of his body.

“Good boy Ed”

Ed hummed around his finger, another chill down his spine at another sensation he hadn’t realized he enjoyed until now. He was fully aware as to why all those jocks in high school sought out girls with tongue piercings.

Oswald removed his thumb from his mouth, Ed swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. 

“I was thinking that tonight we could go out for dinner and then we can come back home and you could show me what other benefits there are to having a tongue piercing.” Oswald casually suggested as he combed his fingers through Ed’s now mussed brown locks of hair.

“So, you do like my piercing?”

“Very much, I figured I made that rather obvious.”

“Right, well I just wanted verbal confirmation. Dinner and then coming back to your hou-“

“Our house”

“Our house, I like that, a lot.” Ed corrected himself, he smiled sheepishly at the man settled on his lap.

The confirmation of their shared home was a comfort, one neither of them expected to have.

"Dinner then bringing you back to our home so that I may show you other benefits of my piercing sounds like a very pleasant idea." Ed agreed leaning his forehead against the older man's.


End file.
